


#ADD8E6

by omnivores (yolo_jackie)



Series: Зимняя Фандомная Битва 2016 [2]
Category: Neon Genesis Evangelion
Genre: M/M, Masturbation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, psycho-pass au
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-18
Updated: 2016-03-18
Packaged: 2018-05-27 10:59:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6281989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yolo_jackie/pseuds/omnivores
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Психопаспорт!AU</p>
    </blockquote>





	#ADD8E6

**Author's Note:**

> Психопаспорт!AU

Улыбчивая женщина в бежевом костюме-голограмме приходит время от времени — но всегда именно после обеда. На одном запястье у неё коммуникатор и временный пропуск посетителя, на другом — безделушка, которой на самом деле даже не существует. Её улыбка похожа на высококачественную резину — по крайней мере, оставляет то же фабричное впечатление.

Синдзи все еще не знает, как её зовут. Она, может, и представлялась, но он этого не помнит и переспрашивать не собирается. Сам он довольно быстро стал пациентом номер 176345 — новое имя, возможно, присвоено набором случайных чисел, но если нечем заняться, можно попробовать поискать закономерности, — и теперь удивленно вскидывает брови всякий раз, когда кто-то называет его по имени.

Ярко накрашенные губы женщины двигаются, но Синдзи не слышит, что она говорит, — кажется, между ними звуконепроницаемый барьер, вакуум, поглощающий звуки. Она внимательно рассматривает Синдзи, но Синдзи и сам взглядонепроницаем — да смотри ты, сколько хочешь. Глаза — единственное, что есть в ней настоящего. Немного голографической ретуши не скрывает взгляда голодной акулы, почуявшей кровь. Синдзи весь напрягается и невольно обращается в слух. А потом уже понимает, что зря.

На этот раз она что-то спрашивает об отце. Кажется, Синдзи уже слышал все эти вопросы раньше. Когда же это было? Почему? Сложно сказать — все поделилось на «до белых стен» и «после».

На имя «Икари Гендо» он никак не реагирует. Если и существуют вещи, которые действительно следует запретить ради сохранности оттенка Синдзи, то это имя его отца. Когда-то от одного упоминания у Синдзи немел язык, и коченели конечности, и в груди сдавливало так сильно, что казалось, таймер обратного отсчета сошёл с ума, и сердце — живая бомба — сейчас взорвется.

Синдзи моргает — сонно, недоуменно, в невыносимо замедленной съёмке, и будто видит себя со стороны, как в увеличенном изображении камеры. Мутные глаза, почти выцветшие, короткие ресницы. Паутина обрывается до того, как Синдзи успевает окончательно запутаться. Он снова пациент номер 176345.

Икари Гендо? Простите, я не знаю этого человека.

Синдзи так и представляет, как женщина мысленно отмечает галочками какие-то ей одной известные вещи. Может, заметила, что у Синдзи ухудшился аппетит, и тон опять потемнел. Она говорит: спасибо за сотрудничество, и Синдзи деревянно кивает, хотя чужим сарказмом впору подавиться. После ее ухода Синдзи кажется, что пространство в том месте, где она сидела, еще какое-то время собирается бежевыми складками, как у ее костюма. Что-то подсказывает ему: она больше не придет.

Обратно в палату Синдзи бредет в сопровождении дронов. Ступает осторожно и почти не дышит: ему постоянно кажется, что каждый шаг, каждый вдох навешивает ему дополнительные десятые коэффициента. И это еще в хорошие дни. В плохие дни счет движется единицами, как семимильными шагами.

Белый пол такой чистый, что можно попытаться встать на колени, прижаться щекой к холодному кафелю, подмигнуть своему отражению в искаженных пропорциях. Можно немного понаблюдать за механической паникой дронов, которые пару секунд поколесят вокруг, а потом обступят Синдзи плотным кольцом: поднимайся, номер 176345, тебе же лучше будет.

Дверь палаты закрывается бесшумно, но где-то там есть тот самый автоматический замок, граница между мирами: механизм, который никогда не выпустит Синдзи туда, где люди дышат свежим воздухом, носят разноцветную одежду, могут самостоятельно переключить канал головизора. Разговаривают не только сами с собой и штатным психологом.

За прозрачной дверью его палаты по коридорам бесшумно катится очередной дрон: раздает ужин и порционное отчаяние — очередные списки отклоненных вещей по дополнительным запросам.

В палате напротив стены уже давно и близко не белые: пациент номер 176348 каждый день бьется головой о стену методично и отрешенно, до тех пор, пока не вскроется недавняя рана, не набухнет еще больше вчерашне-позавчерашняя шишка, пока не брызнет кровь — на стены, на белую одежду, на руки. Синдзи знает: через несколько минут это прекратится. Пациент номер 176348 начнет расцарапывать разбитый лоб короткими ногтями до тех пор, пока не сдерет кожу, пока кровь не зальет глаза, пока она не завоет от боли, а этого никто так и не услышит. Ногти будут ввинчиваться и ввинчиваться туда, где кожи уже не осталось; рубашка чуть соскользнет с ее плеч, обнажит грудь, и волосы начнут опадать влажными клочками; кровь закапает даже с ресниц — неудавшаяся лоботомия в неподходящих условиях, пожалуйста, не повторяйте увиденного дома.

Врачи придут слишком поздно: только когда система безопасности палаты среагирует на повышение коэффициента преступности. Синдзи прижимается к стеклу, оставляя отпечатки во всю ладонь, равнодушно следит взглядом, как мог бы следить уличный сканер. Облизывает вдруг пересохшие губы, чувствует на языке знакомый металлический привкус. Где-то на фоне болтает головизор — новости, рекомендованные министерством здравоохранения для поддержания тона в чистоте. Синдзи и самому на мгновение хочется побиться головой о стену. Все что угодно, лишь бы вытряхнуть из краткосрочной памяти, из всех систем эту благоприятную чушь.

Поверхность стекла начинает понемногу рябить — от нескольких очагов помехи распространяются, и Синдзи уже не может видеть происходящего в палате напротив. Запоздалые меры безопасности, которые никого не спасают.

Синдзи распутывает завязки штанов, как самую простую в мире головоломку. Все еще прижимаясь лбом к двери, мир за пределами которой невидим, он чуть приспускает штаны, оттягивает резинку, чтобы удобнее было двигать рукой.

Человек не теряет способности к адаптации даже в тепличных условиях и больничной стерильности. Синдзи закрывает глаза, блокирует все извне и прячет под простым, почти животным, паролем: удовольствие.

Сын чудовища и сам — чудовище, поэтому Синдзи хватает обнаженного плеча, женской груди, которая была приоткрыта секунду-другую. Он сохраняет изображение в памяти так четко, что его можно извлечь, потрогать, почувствовать его вкус и запах. Увидеть его цвет.

Рукой по члену Синдзи двигает неумело, но с энтузиазмом девственника, попавшего в реабилитационный центр до того, как половое созревание превратило его жизнь в локальный ад. Участившееся дыхание оседает на стекле, и Синдзи прикусывает губу. Думает о камере наблюдения внутри палаты, чувствует, как ее невидимый инфракрасный луч ползет по его спине, пересчитывает шейные позвонки, пытаясь заглянуть через плечо, обласкать член всевидящим оком. От этой мысли Синдзи кончает с едва слышным стоном: в ладонь брызжет горячее, просачивается между пальцами, пара капель пачкает стекло.

Синдзи успевает переодеться в чистую одежду, которая ничем не отличается от предыдущей, когда дверь снова становится прозрачной, а на панели высвечивается: «у вас посетитель».

В отличие от женщины в бежевом, этот человек приходит прямо к палате, а не ждёт, пока Синдзи приведут в комнату для разговоров. Интересно, это вопрос полномочий или личных желаний? Он приветливо улыбается, когда дверь между ними с Синдзи медленно отъезжает в сторону, складывает руки на груди, и ткань пиджака немного натягивается на его плечах. Окидывает взглядом палату и улыбается еще шире, хотя Синдзи понятия не имеет, с чего бы нормальному, здоровому человеку смотреть на эту дыру для психов и улыбаться. Мимоходом Синдзи отмечает детали: и запах сигаретного дыма, и коммуникатор, и аккуратно повязанный галстук, и то, что охранные дроны держатся на приличном расстоянии от него. Синдзи готов поспорить: тон у него ближе к бледно-голубому, а внутри коммуникатора прячется удостоверение сотрудника Бюро общественной безопасности. Если Синдзи выиграет, попросит себе какой-нибудь коллекционный альбом старой музыки, и ему, конечно, откажут. А если проиграет — что ж, он в любом случае ничего не теряет.

— Инспектор Нагиса Каору, — тем временем представляется человек перед ним, но Синдзи не приходится заставлять себя обратить на него внимание. Его голос пробирается куда-то во внутренности Синдзи, и от этого внизу живота разливается приятное тепло. Когда Синдзи в последний раз говорил с живым человеком? Местный психолог и женщина в бежевом не в счет: они похожи на живых меньше, чем то, что остается после работы доминатора в режиме уничтожения. — У Сивиллы есть к тебе предложение. Выслушаешь?

Синдзи смотрит на инспектора Нагису и чувствует, как его член снова твердеет. Отводит взгляд, лишь бы не смотреть ему в глаза. С деланным интересом наблюдает, как позади снуют дроны-уборщики.

В палате напротив уже никого нет.


End file.
